War of the Tyrants!
by gothamcity29
Summary: An elseworld story where the best buds Robin and Superboy cross paths with the two young lovers Wiccan and Hulkling. The four young heroes unite in order to save Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pits from Doctor Doom.


DC/MARVEL: WAR OF THE TYRANTS

MAIN

Robin

Superboy

Wiccan

Hulkling

VILLAINS

Ra's Al Ghul

Dr. Doom

In the small but powerful country of Latveria sits her monarch the supreme leader Victor Von Doom or as he prefers Dr. Doom. It seems Doom is having what could be considered a turf war with another man called Ra's Al Ghul. Doom knows the stories behind Ra's Al Ghul and his Lazarus Pits and the gift it brings. Doom wants this power for himself so he can rule Latveria and soon the world until the end of time. However Ra's and his forces keeps the Lazarus Pits on close watch even the pits that are no longer capable of reviving Ra's. For the pit's effect can only work only once when a person steps in it to regenerate their youth. Once they step out the pit will no longer work for them and so they would have to find another pit to use. However Ra's keeps a good eye on all the pits he has used to make sure no one of devious nature would attempt to use their awesome power.

So then Doom is going to take the pits from Ra's by attempting to use pawns in his scheme. He is aware of the foes Ra's possesses especially in young heroes who call themselves the Teen Titans. Doom has an idea that will allow Doom to take the pit's power for himself. He is going to fool the teen heroes into doing his work for him. Doom will attack America but make it seem it was Ra's who did it. This will then allow Doom to take the power of the Lazarus Pits for himself and then the planet too.

Now in the city of Metropolis are two of those young heroes and best buds Robin and Superboy. Who are currently in their civilian guises of Conner Kent and Tim Drake and simply taking some time off from the team. Now Conner and Tim are really close friends and seem to see each other almost as brothers. They even seem to call each other brother in public and are now currently having lunch and talking. Tim says, "Hey Conner remember when we faced the Key that one time? Oh man I don't know what's worse about him his evil or those dumb lock and key puns he kept making." Conner for sure remembers and the two just laugh away. Soon however he hears something wit his super hearing and it sounds like missiles coming from the east of them. Conner tells Tim and they're needed so Tim and Conner go to change into their costumes strait away. Conner is the easiest as well his costume is under his clothes however all he does is takes off his jacket and there it is. Tim has to say, "Dude I so hate you right now. Get on to the missiles man I'll help as soon as I get my pants I mean tights on."

Superboy then uses his super speed and flying abilities to get to the missiles and see how many there are. There is only one large missile it seems however Robin suggests that Superboy use his x-ray vision to see what's inside. He tells Robin," Hey Rob I can see inside the missile alright. It looks like there's a vile with some sort of virus. I'm going to try and divert it to the ocean." Robin tells him not as the virus could be harmful to the environment so he wants Superboy to grab the virus so he can study it. Then Superboy can get rid of the missile and Superboy obeys and does just that. Superboy punches a hole into the missile and removes the virus and then stops the missile in the air. He decides to send it into outer space where it can detonate harmlessly in the Earth's atmosphere. Superboy flies down to show Robin the virus and so he then scans it.

The virus it seems is designed to attack the white blood cells in human bodies and cause them to die. It would then make humans who are sick to provide no protection against the infection and eventually perrish. There is only one person Robin can think of that would concoct this virus Ra's Al Ghul. So they make it back to their headquarters to study it more and find out what Ra's is up too. It seems that one of Ra's Al Ghul's spies were in Metropolis and tells his master of what happened. Ra's can confirm it was no plan of his and suspects foul play against him. He believes that Dr. Doom is repsonsible for that as both men have been at odds with one another for some time. So Ra's decides to play the same game and use other young heroes as a distraction. He'll frame Doom by sending scavenged Doombots he obtained from Doom as they fought last time.

So now in New York City there are two young boys maybe in their teens it seems. Their names are Billy Kaplan and Teddy Altman who are also young super heroes code named Wiccan and Hulkling. They are similar to Superboy and Robin except they are not just good friends but lovers. The two seem to be on a date this fine New York afternoon and it seems both are getting hungry. Teddy and Billy decide to get some lunch for themselves however it seems like Superboy and Robin get their much needed down time interrupted. Doombots are attacking New York so then they change into their costumes and get strait to it. Now Teddy is a shape shifter because of his alien heritage that he gets from the Skrull. However he also has augmented strength because of his other alien heritage which is that of the Kree. Wiccan on the other hand is a sorceror who is very powerful and at times can lose control of his powers if he is not careful. The two changed into their costumes and go to attack and destroy the small army of Doombots that have come to New York.

Their powers are more than a match for these mindless automatons and manage to end the battle quickly. It's clear what their next goal is to pay a visit to Dr. Doom and demand why he attacked New York this time. Now in the Teen Titans headquarters Robin scans and analyses the virus however it is strange. The virus is easily traceable and that is not Al Ghul's style at all. Unless he wants it to be so it can serve his own purposes but Robin and Superboy have to check it out. The rest of their team are off on their own missions and such so it will be just the two of them. However there is the possibility that maybe Robin and Superboy will encounter Wiccan and Hulkling. Robin takes the data of the virus and he and Superboy plan to follow it in this small two man jet Robin designed. It's the Red Bird II and he is anxious to take it out for a spin. The plane handles like a dream however Superboy has to ask why he couldn't just fly them there. Robin has to say, "Conner I know we're close but I hate when you carry me when you fly. It's not you it's me well okay mainly you ha."

Superboy just laughs and they fly to where Robin hopes the virus will lead them to Ra's Al Ghul. Both Doom and Al Ghul have seen what their opposing party has done and will have two young heroes at their door steps. However if both men can find a way to get the four heroes to fight each other then Doom and Al Ghul would just have to worry about themselves. The four young heroes in the directions they are going seem to may accidently run into each other. So Doom tries to make it seem to where their first meeting is an unhappy one. So Doom tells his forces to fire upon both teams of young heroes but to make it seem they were attacked by each other. So as Robin and Superboy fly they are attacked by a strange surge of lightning. While Wiccan and Hulkling are attacked by a plane redesigned to look like Robin's. It fires its machine guns at the two and Hulkling protects Billy by forming his skin into an indestrutible form which protects them from the bullets. Teddy and Wiccan go after the plane while Robin tries to determine the source of the lightning. He may have found it as they are greeted by Wiccan and Hulkling.

Wiccan uses his magic to summon lightning and it hits Robin's plane so now it seems they know where it came from. Superboy flies out of the plane and he goes to attack Hulkling by punching him square in the jaw. Wiccan tries to retaliate but Robin with a small jetpack hidden under his cape flies up to attack Wiccan. Robin throws his shuriken like devices at Wiccan and so Wiccan screams, "TURNTHESETHINGSINTOBIRDS!" The shuriken are indeed turned to birds so then Robin can see he's dealing with a magic user. Robin pulls forth his collapsable bo staff and fights Wiccan hand to hand now. Hulkling and Superboy exchange blows to the face and both are pretty much invulnerable so they shake it off. Superboy has to say, "Okay Mr. Green Guy you and your partner better have a good reason for shooting at us." Hulkling has to say, "Yeah whatever man you and bird boy over there are the ones who shot at us!" Both hot headed heroes continue to brawel and Doom and Al Ghul see that battle. Doom sees this as a good time to mount an attack on Ra's and take the Lazarus Pits. As Doom feels he is a more worthy person that deserves the pit's gift.

Doom commands his forces to make their assault on Ra's in full force with him in the front. While Ra's with his daughter Talia and trusted bodyguard Ubu also go to defend what Ra's believes belongs to him. Plus Ra's knows the scales and ferocity of Doom and will not let a man like Doom take the pits for himself. The four young heroes are continuing their fight and it's a losing one for both sides. So then Robin has to call for eveyone to stop and to now get their facts strait. Robin says, "Alright guys I don't know about you but I can't keep this up much longer. Let's start all over so then who are you guys and what brings you two to cross our paths?" Wiccan explains, "I'm Wiccan and this green lug is Hulkling we're with the Young Avengers. Dr. Doom attacked New York and we want to know what that dictator has in store fo us this time." So now Robin says, "I've heard of the Young Avengers no offense but you guys need alot more training. I'm Robin and that's Superboy we're with the Teen Titans. Ra's Al Ghul attacked Metropolis and I want to know what for."

Wiccan and Hulkling have also heard of the Teen Titans and they both even claim to be fans of them. Robin and Superboy is flattered to hear that but have to get down to business as to why Doom and Ra's attacked each other's cities. Robin has an idea, "I know that Dr. Doom and Ra's are never on good terms with each other. I wonder if it is possible they set our little distraction up. Maybe to keep us busy from while they enact whatever kind of plot those two psychos are up too." Well Wiccan has heard through his teachings with Dr. Strange that maybe Doom wants the Lazarus Pits. Their waters regenerate life and with those waters Doom could live forever. Robin tells Wiccan that has to be it and so then the four shake hands and apologize for getting on the wrong foot. Robin also says that more then likely they will find Doom in Al Ghul's domain. So Robin commands that Superboy and Hulkling go on ahead while Robin and Wiccan get there in the jet. He also makes it clear their objective is to help Ra's and stop Doom. The three nod heads in agreement so now Hulkling and Superboy fly as fast as possible to help Ra's.

Robin and Wiccan are in the plane and Wiccan has to ask why he couldn't go on ahead because he can fly. Yeah Robin knows this but he figures sending the heavy guns into a fire fight would be smarter. Wiccan and Robin don't have their friends invulnerability or healing factor plus these two can hopefully sneak in while the others are causing a rukuss. Now Wiccan understands however before that happens Wiccan doesn't pass up the opportunity to chat with Robin the Boy Wonder. So then Robin asks the first question, "Say Wiccan if you don't mind me asking? How long have you and Hulkling been together huh? Also what's it like dating a hybrid like Teddy?" It's been seven years that they've dated but then Wiccan jokingly says, "It's pretty cool actually so now Robin how long have you and Superboy been at it huh? He must be pretty special?" Robin laughs and has to say, "Come on Wiccan me and Conner? Frankly I don't get the having no mask thing. I think it adds to my mysterious allure and it makes me look taller." Both of them just laugh as the two teen heroes get acquainted with each other.

Now Superboy and Hulkling talk to each other and like Robin said about Superboy he says, "Come on Hulkling me and Robin? A handsome guy like me with a kid who wears a mask? Got a give the world what they want to see a face like mine is one in a million." They also laugh with one another but see they are both closing in on their objective. Fun's over and now it's time to get down to business so then Superboy and Hulkling attack Doom's forces. Destroying robots left and right while Doom watches as it seems his diversion had back fired. Ra's sees the two young heroes are here to help so he commands Talia and Ubu to aid them in battle. While they are fighting then Robin asks Wiccan if it is possible his magic can teleport the two fo them in undetected. Wiccan says he'll give it a whirl and he does it however the undetected part didn't work. For Doom brought along a rather large moving fortress to use in the assault. Robin hoped to get in there and shut it down but an alarm went off so then the two young heroes are going to have to fight their way through.

Doom's robots are mere child's play for Wiccan and Robin so now they make way to the control room. In hopes of finding Doom and stopping his mad plan from stealing the pits power from Ra's. Doom can see the two young ones making their way and he can not allow that. So he sends out a giant mega armed Doombot he hopes will keep the two at bay for now. Hulkling and Superboy continue the fight from their end and Doom's minions keep coming by the thousands. It's man versus machine and there are casualties on both sides and not fairing well for either. Ra's is grateful that these young heroes have come to his aid and promises to return the favor some day. However he wants Superboy and Hulkling to get him inside the fortress. Ra's wants to deal with Doom himself and Hulkling is tempted to let him. However Superboy has to tell Ra's, "Okay Ra's you can have Doom but you have to promise not to kill him. A global incident is something I don't want on my conscience." Ra's will abide as it was Superboy and Hulkling who came to help him. Ra's orders his daughter and Ubu to continue the fight outside while he and the two heroes find Doom.

Wiccan and Robin are having a bit of trouble against the mega Doombot however lucky for them Superboy and Hulkling come in. Wiccan and Hulkling then embrace each other while Robin has to say, "You two can get a room later right now we have to stop Doom. Let's go people!" The four heroes and Ra's make way to the control room and again Ra's admires Robin's skill and leadership. He would make a worthy heir if he would put aside the moral grounds his mentor tought him. Robin doesn't want to go through that argument again so they stop talking and make way to Doom. In the control room finally Ra's and Doom come face to face. He says, "Now Von Doom you shall pay for trespassing on my land and for trying to usurp my Lazarus Pits!" He engages Doom in battle while the heroes are left to fight Doom's forces. Doom and Ra's engage what could be a bitter ending as Ra's truly wants to shed the blue blook laced in Doom's body. However he made a promise to Superboy and while Ra's is seen as a villain is always a man of his word.

Doom is impressed by Al Ghul's skill but Doom's over confidence in his armor seems to make Doom believe he'll win. Both men continue to fight one another and the young heroes are finished with their prey so they try to go and help Ra's. He refuses as Ra's wants to fight Doom alone but tells them, "Young Detective you and your comrades must find the power source of Doom's base and destroy it. Flee with your lives and leave Doom to me if I must give up my life to stop him than so be it." The four heroes agree and go off to the fusion core that powers the base. Doom can not let them destroy it so he evades Ra's for now and goes to find and if need be kill the four young heroes. Robin has an idea, "Hey guys we're going to throw Doom off the trail. Wiccan and I found multiple entrances to the core. Conner I want you and Teddy to take the main one. Billy and I will take this short cut I found. When I give the order you two get the hell out of here. I think Billy can protect me."

So they break off then and go to the core through different paths and Doom can see the team seperated. He sees two are going to it my the main route while two others have taken another path. He can't afford the scenic route so he goes down the main route and Ra's is behind him. However he goes down the alternate path as he knows that's the path Robin took and it must be a short cut. Hulkling and Superboy fly down the path and Superboy says, "Come on Hulk Jr. pick up the pace or are those giant wings slowing you down?" Hulkling says, "You know Superbaby I can keep up but can you?" He attempts to go faster so then Superboy has to speed up with Doom right behind them. Superboy can hear him so he tries to slow Doom down by firing his heat vision at Doom. Hulkling uses claps his hands to create a giant shockwave to also slow down Doom. His armor can protect him from the blasts but he has to pick up the pace if he's going to stop them.

Robin and Wiccan have made it to the power core and Robin works his own magic to cause it to self destruct. Wiccan will be there to protect Robin if need be but Ra's is also with them. He says, "Well done again young detective for sending Doom on wild goose chase. Fear not I shall be here to aid you if need be. You came to my rescue it is only fitting I return the favor in your time of need." So now then Robin sets the core to overload and Doom along with Superboy and Hulkling finally made it. Doom can see what Robin did and tries to stop him. However Robin says, "Sorry Doom I locked you out any way this giant tin can is going to make a whole lot of noise." He uses the intercom to tell any of Al Ghul's forces right outside to escape while they can. He set it to overload so then now all of the men working for Ra's run away as fast as possible. Doom tries to kill Robin for interfering but Ra's goes to the boy's aid and stops Doom. The core will overload soon so he commands the four of them to get out fast. Robin doesn't want to leave Ra's but he is adamant and again tells them to leave.

So now then Wiccan casts a spell, "GETUSTHEHELLOUTOFHERE", and the four young ones are teleported away. Doom pleas for his life but Ra's will not give it saying, "Now I'll finally be rid of you Doom. A dip in my Lazarus Pit will make me good as new. While you die in the ground where you belong!" The base explodes while Robin and the others watch from a safe distance. He's upset that he couldn't save Ra's but Superboy has to remind him, "Don't worry Rob all Ra's needs to do is bathe in one of those Lazarus Pits. Howover let's hope Doom won't be coming back any time soon." Ditto for that on both sides and so now the two pairs go their seperate ways. However first thanks are give and hands are shook to show appreciation on both sides. Wiccan has to say, "It was cool working with you guys. Next time you're in New York look us up in the Young Avengers. We'll do lunch." Robin has to joke by saying, "It's a date then Billy however since you offered you and Teddy are buying." The four laugh and so now Robin and Superboy get back in the plane. While Hulkling and Wiccan fly away back to New York as Hulkling believes both boys need to start their date over again.

However Billy says, "Why Teddy I think teaming up with Superboy and Robin and kicking Dr. Doom's butt was an awesome date in my book."

THE END


End file.
